Read Between the Lines
by RedWingedAngel002
Summary: A series of one-shots, set between the canon-verse of the Munto TV series. [II]: "She saved us from the Akuto-crisis that summer ago. Royal blood calls upon the highest of power to each nation, but she is far superior, from what the eye can see. Princess is most applicable."
1. Crystalline

A Munto Fanfiction: Read Between the Lines © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance  
Summary: "Sometimes when overrun with adrenaline, one forgets wounds at hand. It is common for soldiers in the battlefield." The salve smelled awful, but was cold to the touch and eased the itching burn. How careful, he was with her, and unrolled a twine of gauze. "In this case, determination."

* * *

A/N: Another episode seven bush interpretation, but more angst and less X-rated. *shifty eyes to _One Heart_*

* * *

Songs: _Sing Me to Sleep_ by: Alan Walker;_ Staying_ by: Koda; _Long, Long Time Ago_ by: Javier Navarrete; _Lover Dearest _by: Marianas Trench; _Please Be Naked _by: The 1975

* * *

Japanese Index:  
None.

* * *

"Talking."  
_'Thinking.'  
Memories/Flashbacks._

* * *

Chapter 1: Crystalline

_…Her mouth gasped cold within her lungs, as it washed into the warm pockets and left an uncertain chill. The Ferris wheel, which once stood proud and ever-turning, now remain a heap of debris; it bowed over and to the other world, where the center of Gntarl's ship clawed into the earth._

_Resuming her trek, she moved against the ticking time and tried hard not to ponder upon the utter stillness within the steel carts._

_"Munto!" the girl called once looking far down at the yawning drop below. She needed to get closer_—_if only there was a way_—

_Eyes of emerald locked on a lone wagon, which broke upon collision, dangling and angled_—_but to where she could possibly stand…! Yumemi's hands wrung, yet could not conclude to any other option._

_Iron_, _so cold, it burned her toes, and a trembling groan as the wheel barely withstood her lightweight_—_steady, she kept her balance. Then, the wind picked up, teetering that fragile confidence, and she fell_, _with nothing to hold onto_, _where she awaited impact_—

* * *

Yumemi jerked awake, in that strange, hypnotic drop when between teetering the dream veil and reality, and she breathed to calm her skipping pulse. Three-beats of quiet, groping senses caught a strong, earthy scent, like freshly cut grass, while pearl-adorned ears tracked a low hum of water in the distance.

She was not alone.

Heavy lids parted, adjusted to the low light peeking through the foliage canopy and to the man afoot her resting place. Donned in flashy leather and maroon strappings alike her last sighting, he stared at her, chin tipped and brows high with concern.

"All right?" he asked, and how brilliant his eyes stood in the twilight.

She nodded and weakly pushed herself up to focus upon her bandaged right foot. Nylon tights ran up under her cream skirt from abuse, but were cut at the toes and rolled over her ankles for better exposure. There, she noted red speckles dotting the towel underneath.

"What happened?" she asked in bewilderment.

Nimble hands paused at their work, placed the tweezers on the small trey—click, against metal—and he showed a small jar of shards and shook it like a prize.

"I should be asking you."

Her nose skewered, struggled placement of fragmented memories, and recollection came in waves, nausea and cold chested, and her elbows buckled back onto the duvet with puffed cheeks.

"That's right, Gntarl's attack." Silhouettes turned and she shut her vision to focus. Inhale, exhale. He resumed plucking. "How many were there caught…?"

"On which side?"

Her tongue stuck like mochi; it was difficult to swallow.

"I'm sorry," she attempted to blink away forming tears.

Another gentle pull, and his voice was even, "For what?"

"…Rui and Shuza. Everyone was fighting so hard." The pillow rasped from her shame. "I couldn't warn them in time."

"They are _alive_ and well, Yumemi. All thanks to you." The king nodded in acknowledgment, quite focused on the task at hand, and guided her foot higher for more direction, but not to overstep modesty's boundary. "Last one. This may sting."

His thumb was at the inner arch, pulling the open skin, and steel hovered over a particularly deep sliver.

He kept his hands steady. "On three."

Chest heaved deep, bated, and calves tense: she prepared herself.

"One, two—"

Her toes curled at the yank, nerves zipping up her legs, and she released a mere squeak. There was a pat on the bandaged ankle after she was placed back onto the bed. Fortunately, the tweezers were aside and cup shut closed in finalization when inserted its last piece.

She sighed when a warm towel was applied. The massage was a bonus. Disinfectant purposes, surely.

Munto grabbed a cylinder, cracking it open with a twist, the gold bracelet capturing her attention momentarily, and swiped up an ointment on two fingers.

"Sometimes when overrun with adrenaline, one forgets wounds at hand. It is common for soldiers in the battlefield." The salve smelled awful, but was cold to the touch and eased the itching burn. How careful, he was with her, and unfurled a twine of gauze. "In this case, determination."

"Like that?" She eyed his left forearm, hidden beneath resurrected hide, and he twitched at her keen observation.

"I have recovered. 'Tis but a scratch."

There was a brief grin on his lips, skewered under the weight of her displeasure, and he dropped façade. With a sigh, he rolled up the sleeve in proof.

She lifted herself once more, that same determination pooling in the form of compassion, and scooted to reach for the lightning patch where he was caught in Guridori's battalion fray. He allowed her. *1

"We were losing this war, you know?" She could not help but think how intimate the situation was, when catching his stare—at the closeness. "However, we now have an advantage. One that the Union may not be able to resist."

She withdrew to overlap her fluttering heart. "You don't sound very happy..."

He huffed in frustration; flicking befallen red whips behind a pointed ear, and squeezed at the scar.

"I am _not_—because that advantage is _you_. Over this year, I put all my efforts in avoidance to _not_ drag you into this mess, Yumemi. …Even if it was pushing you away." He shied away from her gaze. "I apologize for my callus behavior back there, I just could not shake it off."

She was heartened by his vulnerability. His prior words dug deep, but this was a motive to rebuild that charred bridge. It seeped into her pours and yearned protection.

"Shake what?"

"The fear of losing you."

Lashes fluttered quick in surprise.

"Even during that time, I knew the Akuto restoral was not complete and I would need to ask for your assistance once again. However, I put my kingdom and people at stake, calling them blind-sighted into _war_, all in regards of a sole vision."

How ironic.

The girl hesitated. "…Isn't that how it was last time?"

"I did not _know_ you back then!" he snapped with a stroke of defense.

She could see he was at the end of his wits, tender and guilt-ridden with the pulling of his roots, and weighed by his burdens. Yumemi rested her temple on his shoulder — in some way to give him the confidence he needed, as he did so many times before.

"Whatever I need to do to protect everyone… I'll do my best. I trust you, Munto."

Their angle was odd, facing one another, yet unable to catch visage. Easily, she could fall into his lap, but brushed a nail on his belt instead, so close to the heat his skin radiated — in means of contact. He solidified that touch with petting her hair, and rose-cheeks burned tenfold.

"You have already done so much, Yumemi," he replied with a pitch she could only recognize as _fond_, "Hologuze's forces were 'mated with Guridori's downfall, while Shainan and Ond are at draw." *2

Lashes waned; reeling through his memories was an effort to fill in the gaps.

"What happened to Guridori?"

"He was driven with power-lust. Gas left the Heavens along with him in cause of this. Leica offered to take his apprentice under wing since she is with no other kin."

"Is he _gone?_"

"I… am uncertain." Munto's tone became null, as if rehearsed. "He was weakened exponentially due to the triggered curse, and along with Guridori's draining, I doubt he had long."

"How are you taking it?"

The sigh rattled her comfort.

"As much as I can. There have already been so many fallen, it is disheartening to take in the numbers. He certainly was not a close comrade, but not an enemy, either. He lived his role well as a neutral party."

A bird gave its last warble into the night, filling that gape silence.

"Damn. I had forgotten; Irita would know."

She lifted to watch at him briefly, a mere crescent over his jacket's padding.

"Our ability to defeat Gntarl's island ship was through Gas. He had given me a gift — tsk, perhaps gift is not _quite_ — But with our power combined, you and I have the equivalence of an Outsider."

"Really?" Her mouth pursed. "Is that possible?"

"With _you_, it is."

She could not yet handle the thought of being so _special_. Still, the acceptance was shaky, and she picked at the sheets when resumed to his shoulder begrudgingly.

"Is that what the preparations are about?"

"No. Ryueri will be assisting you with those."

A picture of red waters and sliced, delicate flesh crept into her mind, and she willed it away with the grasp of her necklace jewel décor: ruby tears.

"I see."

She wanted to do this — save everyone — even if that sacrifice meant…

And then realization came.

"I think it stopped. Thank goodness."

"What has?"

"Somehow I've had this feeling of being watched time to time."

Munto's rhythm at her hair tapered. Pity. She could feel the gradual coil in his shoulders, and it spread onto her, uncertain, stagnant at his reaction.

"…For how long has this gone about?" The warning came dangerously low.

"I'm not sure." She swallowed. "At least after I met you."

An animalistic rumble emerged deep in his chest. It startled her, not in terms of fear, but of the sound's misplacement for one so (relatively) human.

"Munto?"

"Gntarl…" A venomous curse came under his curled lip, and he nudged her a bit closer into that scent of ginger, salt, and ash. "That will not be happening any longer, Yumemi. I will make sure of it."

With the speed of her pulse, she decided, yes, it may be best to part — because he might _hear _— and when she did, she already missed the warmth he held.

"I'm sorry to trouble you."

"Nonsense. Given the plight situation, you are still my guest." The redhead resumed to confine her wound and she watched spellbound on a propped chin to the knee. "Are you hungry?"

A smile was heavy to pull and she barely gave an effort, knowing he would not be fooled. Her worries filled to the brim, unto the point of nausea.

"Just tired?" was an offer towards her lack of voice. "Understandable. With the amount of energy you used, I would probably sleep for a week. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

After the securing of her foot concluded, she was ushered under the feather covers.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

His look did not lie, intense, loyal, even with what the implication it could hold, and she tried to mask the creeping warmth peppered at her nose. A boy never stared at her like that.

"What will you do?" she asked.

"Well, first check on collateral damage on the perimeter. There was a number done on the city's outskirts and even penetrated within inner kingdom walls. The wounded need to be attended to."

This new information caused her eyes to burn behind their sockets: and yet she was still first? One so accustomed to the end of the line, picked last on given events, neglected by pink-umbrella shadows — bid attention by such a radiating sun…?

Munto attempted to knead a strain at his neck and ruffled the bright plume ends. "I am in desperate need of a shower. That, and a nap, if duties permit it."

"Only?"

"Three hours is a practical rest."

"That's not enough, Munto," she chided, and feels unworthy of her current arrangements. "You're exhausted. Even I can see that."

"Understatement of the year. War robs many things, and that is of the first." His wrist waves off any attempt of fretful remarks, which bite at her tongue. "I am a light sleeper, anyway."

The man turned away, collecting the sanitary supplies, clicking this way and that, and a whisper came at his bared back.

"Is it the nightmares?" She looked at him steady, when he stills. "I get them, too."

He said it, himself: she could not be shielded from the conflict. They had to head on, together, on equal footing, even if that meant emotional restraints.

His mouth is a thin line when in her sights. Guilt appears there.

"…Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

He was caught off guard. A humbled smile pursed after a fickle pair of emotions set way.

"Of course."

She could not help but be relieved, despite her childish request, and briefly wondered if he would leave the salve used earlier; now settled, her hipbone throbbed and was likely bruised from the cart fall.

"I had a dream on our way here." *3

Interest piqued, he straightened in full attention and rumbled with a sense of apprehension, "What kind of dream?"

Yumemi was not sure why it was even mentioned, but knew he would understand. Dreams were important to his culture, ominous, foretelling when with the ability. The vision comes like watercolor, just out of reach, and overfills the foliage.

"I was at home sitting at the dining room. It was a normal morning: Mom was talking on the phone, while Dad was playing with Chikara. There was time to spare, for once," she laughed at herself and history of hurried mornings. "But it felt off, like I was expecting something."

"Flowers, petals." A vase at her table, simple, yet elegant, rippled at the surface. "It was important, I'm not sure why?"

"I was on my way to school with a passing snowfall. I caught one and looked up and…" her eyes glossed over, and remembered the clear winter skies and broken reflection. "You weren't there. I mean—this place. None of the islands were there."

She placed a hand at her chest, reminiscent of childhood desires, "Maybe years ago I wanted that, but when I saw it, I felt… Isolated. Like there was no one to relate to."

"I saw Ichiko and Suzume at the bottom of the hill; they must have not seen me, so I ran to call them over. On my way down, the earth cracked beneath me and broke everything. They were consumed, and all I could do is reach out in the dark. Then I woke up."

"I see…"

She opened fanned lids towards his way. "What does it mean?"

Bullion daze drifted back, a slight tweak at his jaw, and his chest fills.

"It could be many things; but it all depends on interpretation. However, there are key points you may focus on in terms of symbolism."

Nervous spiders settle gripped on the divot hem.

"Now, this is only my interpretation," he warned. "Starting from the beginning at home. Your family; they each had their own agenda?"

"Yeah."

"None of them were giving you attention. Were you expectant of them, possibly? Did that same isolated feeling form just at the hill?"

"I don't think so…"

No, that feeling started when she was five.

A huff streams out his nostrils. "Now, without my homeland in the sky; I know for many years you wanted a normal life. Do you still yearn that?"

Flaxen brows knit. "Yes and no?"

"How so?"

"I want to do things normal girls do at my age." The exhale was shaken with honesty. "But I don't want you to disappear from my life, either."

Touched, he gathered composure. "Stepping forward. Are you fearful of losing those two with change?"

"I had to leave them behind." A glimmer of Ichiko and Suzume's hopeful faces minimized in distance, and she has hers hidden with a sleeve. "I don't know if they'll forgive me because of this choice — but I couldn't run away; not again."

"…You have grown up." He smiles, genuinely, and she missed the prideful gesture. "Or I just have become more stubborn."

"Oh no!" A laugh bubbled to the surface.

There is a pinch at her shield, and he brings her to the light of his gaze.

"All will be forgiven. Your bonds are too precious to be cut so easily."

She despised how her throat lumped, but she gave her gratitude, as wobbly as it sounded, "Thank you."

"I will notify Ryueri of this vision and see her opinion of the matter. For now, stay off your feet until the morn; you must rest. Tomorrow will arrive soon enough."

His hand pets at her brow, something parental, comforting, and it was lulling; and the sound came, a bit rusty from lack thereof, but an unmistakable tune, which came in low laps of tenor.

…It was his mother's song.

It broke her, and mended all the same; and the girl_ cried_ because of the people lost, the swallowed months of confusion and hurt, of a war that was not hers — because her family and friends—would she see ever them again(?) — and because of the bond they shared, feelings of grief and protection, and yearning of tomorrow. She cried because he did not.

Yumemi slept soundless, without dreams, and he stayed a ten interval longer for personal securities. It was crystalline.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!

— Ari [7.26.16]

* * *

*1: It took several viewings to notice this tidbit, but you have to squint at Munto's arm and eye wound: tmblr . co/ZE8fix28y1s00

*2: As in checkmate, not copulate. Heavenly Map: tmblr . co/ZE8fix1JSV5wB

*3: Yumemi's dream, which was cut from the series, has great foreshadowing: youtu . be/kqDdSxQwYtw?t=7m18s; or also can be analyzed here: my tumblr+ /post/54786190708

* * *

Prior comments from the July 26, 2016 upload:

**Leemix** \- Jul 26, 2016  
Howdy jeez fuck Ari, you never fail to blow my expectations for your writing out of the damn water! Like. Like how did you possibly think this needed a read-over girl this is just. Well. Farewell my coherency, it has failed me yet again. I'm not sure what it is about the way you write characters delivering exposition-it's organic in their speech, never feeling forced. It twines just enough with emotion that it feels real. A necessity not just for the reader, but for the characters to know too. The small ways Munto is touched by Yumemi's trust and faith in him were a particular favourite, as well as the last segment. Just beautiful.

**Guest **\- Apr 20, 2017  
My first munto fanfic, very nice! i'm bad at reviewing so i agree with the other comment n.n


	2. Princess

A Munto Fanfiction: Read Between the Lines © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance  
Summary: "She saved us from the Akuto-crisis that summer ago. Royal blood calls upon the highest of power to each nation, but she is far superior, from what the eye can see. Princess is most applicable."

* * *

A/N: Hi there, hello! It's good to be back! As the first intended filler, this chapter takes place when Yumemi is brought to the Magical Kingdom. [Episode 7]  
A lot of information and events happen in just a handful of episodes, which are easy to miss, so I did my best to break them down according to canon, while some do follow my _Godmother_ timeline.  
This was another inspiration by ElfMaidenOfLight's _Of Emeralds and Rubies_, Wait and Weightless, and prior Munto/Rui banter: [fav . me/d3llha5] and [fav . me/d52yie9] & [fav . me/d40dawb]  
Please note that not all chapters in this fic will necessarily correlate with one another, but this scene will connect with the next sequence: A Stone Skip Away from Oblivion.  
Thank you for all the support these past ten years, friends. Cheers!  
R.I.P Mr. Kigami; your genius will never die in my heart!

* * *

Songs: _The War_ by: Angels and Airwaves, _End of an Empire_ and _Too Many Tears_ by: Celldweller_,_ _Hey Jude _by: Joe Anderson,_ The Sweet Escape__ The Sweet Escape_ by: Poets of the Fall, _Staying_ by: Koda [AMV: youtu . be/FxE8nu3y6rc], and _Focus_ by: 10 Years

* * *

Japanese Index:  
-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady  
-hime: Princess

* * *

"Talking."  
_'Thinking.'_  
_Memories/Flashbacks._

* * *

Chapter 2: Princess

"My deepest apologies, Munto-sama, but most of the vacant guest rooms have been destroyed from yesterday's attack." There was a crease at the maid's brow, knowing the importance of their newest visitor at the Magical Kingdom demanded perfection. "We are able to make accommodations for the Young Miss, but it may take some time."

The Lord realized that his year's recent callousness had put his staff on edge and made an effort to soften his tone.

"How long?" he turned his full attention to the shorter woman.

"Fifteen, perhaps twenty minutes, sire," she affirmed with an apologetic smile, relief apparent.

"Understood," he nodded and rolled his shoulders to adjust the weight in his grasp. "I will wait."

"My Lord," she bowed respectfully, skirts at hand, and made her leave. At the exit, an amethyst eye peeked a second glance. Something has changed.

Amongst the banter of soldiers not yet departed to their families, one towering individual strode to the red king.

"I can hold on to the Girl of Destiny for the time being, your Grace?"

"No. See to the injured, Shuza," he requested, not quite ready to let go of Yumemi just yet, and raised his voice for all to hear, "The lot of you: scout the collateral damage within the palace walls; I will do the same around the perimeter. Meet me in the Conference Room at 21:00. There is much to discuss."

"Sir!"

When the echo of boots silenced and the double-doors swung closed, and only the lulled sound of her breathing remain, he sighed.

Is this what peace felt like? He could barely remember it.

Munto observed the pillar of light they created, from the translucent petals all the way up until weaving strands eased into the dim speckle of stars. With the descending Sun now shied beneath the silver-lined cloudbank, the yellow threads painted against the mauve skies cast an ominous glow. A beacon. A hope. A second chance for their worlds' future.

No. Peace was not fully in their grasp, but within their_ reach_.

"She is a wonder, huh? That girl…"

Very few could manage to sneak up on him like that.

"Yumemi."

"Pardon?"

"She has a name. Address her as such." *1

Then again, none of his subjects would actually_ know_. He had not spoken it aloud, since—

"It appears Yumemi-hime is finally at ease." He turned to his Right Hand, who gazed fondly at the sleeping blonde. "She was so skittish with Shuza."

"We were in the middle of a battlefield, Rui. Of course she was frightened." With hardly skipping a beat, he asked, "Wait, _Princess_? Is that really catching on?"

"Yes. It is fitting, no?"

"Hmm…" His mouth firmed into a thin line, unsure how to feel about the information and what assumptions could stem from it.

"She saved us from the Akuto-crisis that summer ago. Royal blood calls upon the highest of power to each nation, but she is far superior, from what the eye can see." Rui placed a hand at his own silk-bound chest and felt the pulse there; one which would still been skewered and forever-still if it were not for the girl Munto held so protectively. "Princess is most applicable." *2

"Well, I suppose you are right." Eyes of bullion were drawn downward by the tug at his leather jacket, noting the purse of her cupid's bow—she must have been dreaming—only to falter by his friend's gaping. "What?"

Pin needle lashes fluttered quick in surprise.

"That is the first I have seen you smile in well over a year."

"Today, we had won a losing war." The pull at his lips lingered due to an unmistakable swell of pride. "If that is not a proper reason to, I see not what else is?"

The blue general took a step back for better observation, his sharp jaw tilted between Yumemi and himself.

"Curious," he mumbled against a curled pointer, eyes calculated and narrow.

"Rui," he warned, all-too knowledgeable of his past exaggerations.

"Mmm… Munto."

Said man's shoulders stiffened.

"Oh-_hoh_, must be a _nice_ dream," he chirped and pointed out rather smugly, "You are turning your favorite color, my liege."

The growing warmth at his ears burned tenfold. Rui's implication did not go unnoticed.

"I am going to turn you _your_ favorite color, you cheeky little—!"

"Careful, you will wake the Princess," he easily countered his swung heel, while playful sapphires danced with mirth.

Jostling Yumemi from slumber was not part of the agenda and he begrudgingly decided a temporary stand down. Luckily, she was a heavy sleeper.

"Disrespect her again, and I will_ kick_ your ass _off_ my island, Rui!" he hissed.

How infuriating! He always knew which _exact_ damn buttons to push to test his patience!

"Munto, _really?_ And throw away all our precious years of friendship? Honestly!" Opportunity shown, a maroon boot hooked at the back of his knee, wavering his balance, and pinned him by the shoulder. Munto's hands may have been full, but he was by no means in disadvantage. "All right, all right! I yield! Ouch!"

Lip curled, a growl rumbled low, while his fiery gaze pierced daggers. Grovel.

"Mere jest, Munto! Jest! I meant no disrespect…!" His bowed form shook with resigned laughter. "…To her." *3

"Is that any way to speak to your _King_?"

"Heh. Of course not," he waved off and stood to dust himself.

"Tsk. Jerk."

"Idiot."

"You are a piece of work, you know that?"

"Admit it: you would have missed my charm," Rui winked.

Munto snorted, retort at the tip of his tongue, however, could not deny that he had almost lost his closest comrade today, and simply shook his head. Who was the idiot here, exactly?

"Forgive me. It truly _is _good to see you_ smiling_ again, my friend."

His grin gradually diminished when he looked out at the skies once more. Rui's line-of-sight followed his and the brief lightheartedness they shared curdled into something sour and heavy.

"So, what is your plan?"

"Yumemi has had one hell of a day," he sighed. "As do the other soldiers, she needs to_ rest_."

"I can only imagine. It is phenomenal, the amount of Akuto she released to save us back there. She really is what you dreamed to be."

"Right." Distracted amber watched her for a long moment, at the curve of her faintly dappled cheek and how the long lashes flickered under visions unseen. Flattering, how she ever so diligently took his word to heart, prior to entering Heaven, and refused to let go of the red material at hand. "Tomorrow, Ryueri will assess her preparations."

"With the preparation ceremony?" The genuine concern in Rui's voice caused him to look up. His already fair skin turned ashen. "That is a ritual for _powerful _magicians, Munto. Girl of Destiny or not, is she ready for such a test?" *4

"She has to be," he grit. He was in no mood to argue, for he had already done relentlessly within himself. "In order to save our future, we have no choice but to return the Akuto back to its original state. Any doubt in Yumemi's heart, and all of our efforts will sink into darkness."

"And if she fails?"

"She will not. I have faith."

Another pocket of silence filled the throne room. Pillared shadows, some skewered and mangled from the war's aftermath, gradually grew across the marbled floor. Akuto wicks ignited with life when the dusk turned to night.

"Care to fill me in about yesterday's events?"

Chin tipped, Munto glowered out beyond the Western shores. He barely knew, himself; with Gas' exchange, he blacked out for most of it.

"I was worried sick, you know? Recklessly going off on your own like that. Stupid," was a mutter. "Then earlier, there was that_ light_… Was that Yumemi-hime?"

"That was _us_," the redhead answered simply, not one for small talk, and recognized how _exhausted_ he was. Perhaps, rest would be kind this night. "Who of the royals are left?"

"You are aware that Raymond of Ond went mad and died in battle?"

"I am."

"Aside those still under the United Army's protection, there is Haut of Shainan, yourself, and _possibly_ Larko of Enda."

"Possibly?" thick brows knit for clarity.

"Larko withdrew into herself due to the chaos. She may have regained her light with what you and Yumemi-hime have brought upon us." *5

"I see."

"At least we finally have an alley on our side. Commander Leica took the ward apprentice, Irita, under wing." An image of the usual impish girl, waif and clinging within the stoic woman's arms, came to mind. "If Larko comes to, we may be able to sustain a treaty with them in the future."

"Good point."

"We all witnessed Outsider Gas leave the Heavens with Guridori of Hologuze," he added with a beat of hesitance, "I know you were close."

"Heh." Something constricted in his chest, ran up, thick and bitter at his tongue, "Closer than the average Heavenlioid cut of all relations, you could say?"

"Nonetheless, he helped you reunite with Yumemi-hime." A certain glint held empathy in those blue irises. "I am sorry for your loss."

There was a heaviness, which weighed his shoulders. Guilt—perhaps—for the unpreventable? But it has always been there, has it not? Since his coronation—no, even before then—born under his destined birthright.

"…When Gas sent me to the Lower World, he also gave me a piece of himself," he rasped. "With Yumemi's strength, we are able to tap into that power of an Outsider. It is what saved us from the attack."

"Attack? Did Guridori—"

"No, Guridori was too occupied attempting to overthrow us and the other withdrawn countries with his Magitec army." Disheveled fringe tickled his chiseled cheek as he shook a negative. "_Gntarl_ and the United Army were the ones responsible." *6

"What happened below?" came Rui's bated breath.

"Gntarl tried to take Yumemi and her city away."

"Impossible!" His posture unraveled into a state of shock, hands arched and all poise forgotten. "How—? _Why_ would he do such a thing?"

"To settle the confusion amongst those sight skewered by the new wave of Akuto. The Union_ may_ have had good intentions for the Heavens, but the backlash against the humans was just ruthless."

"Were you there when it took place?"

"_Yes_." His gentry mask slipped to bare fangs and a rage most pure. "I was _furious_…!"

"That bastard went right under our noses, too," he referred to magician territory the Union Island Fortress had so boldly crossed, while their defenses were distracted under combat. When tucked into the nook of his arms, twin fists curled into a white-knuckled grip. "The number of casualties must have been atrocious."

"Like I said," he nudged the blonde a tad closer, "Yumemi has had one _hell_ of a day."

"How terrible… Will_ you_ be appointed the next Outsider, then?"

"No. The role as Time Guardian has ended with Gas' departure from the Heavens. He went against his fate and left that pillar of light onto my and Yumemi's responsibility. Together, we will bridge our two worlds together, Heaven and Earth."

"Wow. A _human_ girl who has the Sight, can _create_ the almighty Akuto out of nothing, _and_ has the strength of an_ Outsider_… She is terrifying, just as she is beautiful. Who knows what other potential she has with maturity." In a feather's touch, Rui went to brush a few of her bangs back, which went awry. Despite the various pigments in Heaven, hers was such a unique honey in color. She was surprisingly cool to the touch, too, and there came a whimper when she curled into Munto's provided warmth. With the warning glare set in his direction, he took a respectable step back and coughed for good measure. "I am mistaken. Shall I refer her to Goddess, instead?" *7

"Keep such talk, and you are more fit seated at the Union's table," the Lord peered a haughty look of disdain.

"Hey, I am merely stating facts," was his snip objection.

"You speak of power, not heart."

"Just as she has captured yours?"

All thought silenced, yet, said muscle became that of a beating drum. (Could she hear?)

The_ gall_—

"…_Excuse _me?"

"Never mind. It is too soon. Will—"

"No, _say that again_!" he egged on.

Something in the air shifted, a chill to the winter's nip—where Rui's icy gaze stared at him head-on and unflinching.

"Do you fancy this girl, Munto?"

After the agonizing eighteen months of mental-sacrifice and crippling confusion, bore in dreaded anticipation—the vision of her fleeting existence: she, reaching out, his name her final cry in the midst of scattered stars—it never occurred to him. Is this what these feelings represented? Was…

Was he _in love_ with Yumemi?

"I… I don't… know."

There was a foreign shake to his breath, windblown and palpitating. With his mind reeling, skipping three paces at a time, and drawn to an almost out-of-body state, he struggled to regain his senses, while supportive hands became clammy and the very weight of her was both nothing and everything.

"Do you care for her wellbeing?" his friend's voice guided him back.

"Yes," he blinked owlishly.

"Does she inspire to better yourself?"

"I suppose, yes."

"Is there an attraction to her?"

"P-Perhaps not at _first_, but now—!" When taking another glance at her slumbering form, his nose wrinkled due to the distasteful inability to squash down the heat rolling up his neck. He could barely_ focus_. "Tsk, ludicrous. Of _course_!"

"Seeing how hard you fought Guridori to bring her here," a palm shifted to cradle his elbow and leaned against the other row of knuckles, "Obligations aside, you are willing to protect her?"

"With my life, without hesitation."

"Then…? Mull on that a bit."

He felt sick, with his stomach betraying such fickleness as the moon tides, and tried to hide it with anger. Anger was easier; he could handle that.

"…Just who gave you the _right_?" came a snarl.

"Although it is Prophetess Ryueri's job as your advisor, a general can rise to the occasion, no?" The hand at his cheekbone rotated to trace a mischievous smirk. "You and I have grown together since the swaddling of our mothers' breast, while I have been honored as your Right Hand for three years, now. Do you really doubt my observation?"

"…"

"Oh, come now, Munto! Sulk later!" Stomped a blue heel, and he veered to one absolutely ecstatic. "Time is of the essence! Tell me more about her?"

Rui's boggling jubilance grated him to no end. The audacity! Was his humiliation just of good humor?

"Fine, keep your secrets," he chuckled with a patience found wise beyond his eighteen years. "There is no offense taken, my friend. I _understand_. It is a big step to open your heart again." *8

Something about that_ particular_ wording triggered a memory of hers: huddled in the dark corner's bed frame, moonbeams spilled across floral sheets as attenuate hands flexed to claw at silk corn locks, wrapped in a desperation to understand visions she could never tell or comprehend. How utterly alone she was, in this _gift_ of psyche.

Ryueri's sacrifice rippled against the mirrored ruby surface, the very ritual Yumemi will be trialed for the morrow: to bare witness the three faces of the soul. Ironic, how he was now the one in denial—just why, exactly? Why was he so ashamed to brave on these new feelings?

Surely, the plethora of desirable women, fruitful and willing within the palace walls, ranked of higher experience than hers. Although intriguing qualities, it never was truly about beauty, grace, or intellect, which had caught his attention. It was—

"Perhaps I pressed too much?" Rui dipped respectfully at the waist, cape outstretched. "Apologies. I will give you your space."

"A heart…" The words tumbled before he had the chance to even think. "Her heart—is what changed it. To see hers was…"

"Come again?" Interest piqued, sapphires glanced over his retreating shoulder. "You speak in tongues."

"You want to know more about her? Then prepare yourself," he steeled with determination. "The meaning behind her name translates to dream. Her name day is celebrated on February 23rd, while she falls under the Pisces star-sign. Her kin consists of three members: Shigeru, Nozomi, and younger brother, Chikara. Her favorite color is pink, while she adores kousa flowers and rabbits. She has a weakness for sweets, however, detests the consumption of green peppers—"

Munto paused when he saw his Right Hand's eyes glaze over, silently mouthing, "Rabbit?"

"Rabbits are domesticated mammals similar to our Skvader. Just no horns or wings, less aggressive, and they birth their kits," he explained the foreign creature. *9

"They do not lay eggs?"

"No," a wry smile shied up by the man's curiosity.

"And consumption, as in...?" he trailed off.

"Remember, humans have not reverted themselves to the almighty Akuto, as we Heavenly beings. They need to eat to survive."

Finely arched brows rose, the very gears of his thoughts open-sighted in contemplation, quiet until licked inquiries sated.

"The two of her childhood friends are those she holds most dear. Aside her parents, they are the only others who are aware of her ability to see our world. Unfortunately as a child, she was ostracized due to her sight and appearance. In turn, she has spent _years_ trying to disillusion herself with an umbrella—" *10

Rainfall was not a commonality in Heaven. With their eight countries above the pregnant nimbus, such a tool was not necessary.

"An umbrella is—"

"Wait, wait, wait! Munto, _wait_! How in the _hell_—!" Splayed fingers pinched the bridge of his nose to massage the strain there. "How do you _know_ all of this?"

"What can I say? I am merely stating facts."

Rui did not appreciate his attempted humor and gave a withering look. A huff of frustration steamed out of flared nostrils, which Munto could not help but find amusing. My, have the tables turned!

"Do you recall my prior journey to the Land of Death?"

"Yumemi-hime managed to rip through the space-time continuum. The Akuto overflowed into the Heavens and saved us from our crisis," he grit.

"Correct."

"This is ridiculous! You were only down there for _two days_!" A slim pointer and middle waved in aggravation. "Time and space may be different between us, but we still circle the same _Sun_—!"

"Rui, you need to _promise_—" The enigmatic bond between both destined fates was not to be taken lightly. "Even _we_ have not spoken of this—not yet. I—"

"Of course." The king's uncharacteristic anxiousness sullied all snip commentary dancing across his tongue. He stepped forward with an enclosed fist at his blue-silk chest, and vowed both as his comrade and a soldier, "_Of course_, Munto. I will take this to my grave."

The inflation of his breath trembled and he gave a curt nod, in attempts to firm wits. It was difficult to swallow.

"When we broke through the continuum, I _saw_ something…"

Rui's posture straightened in apprehension. Those granted with the ability of foresight were highly respected, while the mention of dreams, in definition, held a double-edged sword. Munto's Sight was passed down from his mother's bloodline, who was Ryueri's predecessor. *11

"Perhaps it is my karma for going against the ancient law, however, just as the two worlds merged, so briefly in that moment, so did our hearts. Her memories and emotions flowed in; a lifetime reflected in a blink of an eye, likewise hers to my own. And it was…"

He tried to search for the proper word, and recalled himself laid against baked planes, immobile from the wave she bore and an onslaught of _tears_—those which were not his own—blurred the diamond islet he called home, as it ascended into the azure summer skies.

"...It was like being _reborn._ Even now—this_ connection_ we share—it rocks within me, and sometimes I question my very sanity because of it."

"Munto…"

"I saw her demise. I have an inkling suspicion that Ryueri was knowledgeable of this as well. However, the vision showed that if I were to reach out to her again, it would have been her end."

He allowed a rare sight of vulnerability and confessed, hushed against the blonde's crown, the very root of his sleepless nights:

"Rui, I went against my _oath_ as King. I dragged the Magical Kingdom to the horrors of _war_ and _destruction_ for her sake. Those families torn, and the dreams lost… Their blood is on my hands because I could not trust Yumemi, as hard as she called out, and face my _cowardice_."

A humorless laugh escaped him, amused by the irony of it all. His parents' vision foretold his future, one fated to bring order and the cycle of Akuto back to the Heavens, and yet he had done the exact opposite, seemingly fulfilled the Elders' spiteful mockery as true, and endangered all that he considered precious.

"There are times I fear I am no better than our ancestors—"

Rui stopped him by the squeeze at his shoulder.

"Munto, you do not give yourself nearly enough credit. You have been leading our country for almost six years, now. Over a decade, if you consider the return of the late Lord and Lady. Bless their souls." He offered a moment of respect. "You were barely a _teenager_, holding the lives and political burden for over two million people. At that age, I was still trying to figure out my preference and family mourning." *12

"We are _still _teenagers."

His Right Hand's expression deepened, with a look most fierce.

"Who have been at war long before the Akuto-crisis has been avoided," he spat. "You kept our nation's spirit aflame, even in our darkest hour: when the United Army betrayed us to the damned—claiming that we magicians use more Akuto due to our magical ability. You did not give up and were the _only_ one who took the risk to find a light of hope for the Heavens, even when all premonitions saw otherwise." *13

Munto was taken aback and settled his gaze towards the hope, so blissfully unaware, Rui referred to. With any other judgments claimed, she was an average girl with a quiet persona and absentminded tendencies, however, in a matter of confidence and his dream, held the hidden strength of a dying star.

"My point is: you are a _good_ King. Do not even _begin_ to compare yourself to the makers of our past. Just as you are to lead, we are to follow, no matter the consequence. We will continue to strive forward with courage. Whatever your choice is for us or Yumemi-hime, it is with an unyielding heart." *14

"To strive forward with courage, huh?" Above the units yawned between them, from the dangled Ferris cart, Yumemi's voice rang clear as she gave Ichiko and Suzume assurance for a reunion. "Funny, she gave me a similar lecture."

"Humph!" Gruff, his arms crossed, though was quite pleased with his breakthrough. "Good! Finally, someone_ else_ can knock some sense into that stubborn head of yours."

"Thank you, Rui. Truly," he offered his genuine gratitude, for his troubles now felt _manageable_.

"You know, I am beginning to like this girl more and more…" He changed perspective to dote the blonde and leaned an elbow against Munto's leather-clad shoulder—close enough to find the breath stir his maroon collar—to give his bicep a flirtatious knock. "If you do not make a decision soon, there may be another suitor wooing enough to whisk her off her feet."

Something dark sparked within, spindled and twisted like the Outsider curse planted beneath his core.

"Is that a _threat_?" came a low rumble.

"_Please_ learn to take a joke, will you?" blue irises rolled in exasperation.

Munto stepped back to widen their distance.

"Whether my heart yearns romance or platonic interest, I am uncertain," the Lord admitted, while he traced the risen constellations. "All I know is that she is what I want to protect; her and her everything, most fervently."

"I am glad," he said after a moment of contemplation. "It will be a pleasure to make proper acquaintance. I know the Magical Kingdom will welcome Yumemi-hime with open arms."

Pivoted, his line-of-sight went beyond his friend's musings, to the throne he was dutied to sit upon. A crack jutted the finely cut stone—it would need to be rebuilt—where he briefly wondered if a second seat, equal in size, could be made.

How foolish. What a silly notion.

"…She is not here to _stay_, Rui."

The general's contentment smeared into an apprehensive shock, his shoulders now slack.

"Do you not want her by your side?" he inquired, jaw set.

Within the far recess of his memory, an image of three emerged, swung hand-in-hand and hearts lifted where no flight was necessary, as the wind carried their chorus laughter beyond the meadow.

"She has a promise to uphold. I will not break the bonds of her loved ones for a selfish desire."

"So then you will let her go for the sake of her happiness?" his voice cracked. "That sounds quite _lonesome_ for _you_, does it not?"

The double-door entrance interrupted them. There, the maid he had requested to earlier curtsied, which signified that Yumemi's sleeping arrangements were complete. Without a word of farewell, his stride tapered forward and Rui's dejection was laid abandoned.

"Who says I am lonely?"

* * *

All aboard the feelz train~! I'm quite happy with how this turned out!  
If I had to comically summarize Munto here, it'd be the meme: "Hang on, I'm not dumb, I'm just panicking."  
Anyway, I look forward to your comments and feedback. Stay tuned! Thank you for the support!

— Ari [10.1.19]

* * *

*1: Though small, this tidbit is really important to Munto's character development.  
One thing that I wish they didn't change in the TV series is his refusal to speak Yumemi's name in episodes 4-6, because just addressing her gave him such anxiety. Poor guy. This goes on until the jump scene and shows the respect and equality she has through his trust and her leap of faith.  
This also correlates him stating that Yumemi is a person, not just a martyr tool to end their Akuto war (as also changed from his former demands).

*2: Here's more of an explanation to why Munto was practically lvl.99 in an entry-level game. I seriously thought he was way too powerful in the beginning, but it shows his responsibility of that power when protecting his kingdom.  
That, and a power rank is in order, stated in episode seven: "After the Calamitous Day, the Heavenly beings declared all tampering with space-time to be taboo and appointed a guardian at the door. These cursed guardians were granted a power even greater than the King of the Heavens, in exchange for severing all ties and relations. These magical deities who never interact with the outside world came to be known as Outsiders, and were shunned by all generations."

*3: A mini parody animation: [fav . me/ddggnut]

*4: Although I believe the purpose of Ryueri's mirror changed drastically from the original OVA, I liked Marty and Theo's explanation: "We heard that Princess Yumemi had completed the preparation ritual, and just couldn't stay put to where we were! That ritual is reserved for powerful magicians, to test and strengthen their powers. It is extremely dangerous and special training that both of us nearly lost our lives to."

*5: It was a little confusing when the Union states that Queen Larko, "lost herself in the darkness of the chaos"—possibly reflecting what Yumemi goes through during the mirror ceremony—only to show up at the closing scene.

*6: It took me a long while to realize that it was Guridori who was causing most of the war in episodes 4-6: Magitec Unit/Main Force; Heavy Magical Battalion vs. Magical Kingdom and Land-based Magitec Units vs. Shainan; White Magitec Unit vs. Ond; Hovercraft Squadron vs. Enda.

*7: This is referring to Gntarl's claim in episode seven, "What we should do now is seize that fragile girl immediately, crystalize her to stabilize her powers, and use that power to save the Heavens from destruction!"  
As well as Toche's explanation in the same episode, "Everything in the Heavens is created from Akuto. Whether it is that fruit from before, or even my own body, everything produces a small amount of Akuto and flows around the Heavens. That's how everyone supports one another. And then there are those who can create Akuto out of nothing… That is you, Miss Yumemi!"  
Also, the rise in body temperature for the Heavenly Beings is my own personal headcanon, which can be read in the third chapter of One Heart [NSFW warning].

*8: "Open your lonely heart": the scene where Munto retells Heaven's history to Yumemi was such a terrifying moment for him. I blabber on why: [redwingedangel002 . tumblr post/44886345931]

*9: They've got dragons and qilins. [tmblr . co/ZE8fix1Ppp2Y-] I want _more_ mythological creatures, dammit!

*10: Sadly, teasing is a big problem here in Japan. As an English teacher in Okayama of two years now, I've had one my students withdraw months from school because it got so bad.  
No doubt Yumemi goes through this as well because of her appearances and spacy manner, as complained by one of Ichiko's friends in episode six. These frustrations are mention within chapter nine of my other fic, From Dawn Until Dusk.

*11: The fact of the predecessor Queen had foresight is legit: [redwingedangel002 . tumblr post/148829925539]

*12: Rui is bi. Fight me.  
Also, I estimated this number of people due to the size of the Magical Kingdom. With this edited map in mind [tmblr . co/ZE8fix1JSV5wB], I am assuming the island is a bit smaller than the Big Island. Though Hawaii's largest isle has roughly a population of only one hundred thousand, the smaller capital state of Oahu (where I'm from), has almost one million. Seeing that most of Munto's subjects live close to the palace, it is assumed the population is a bit bigger.

*13: United Army: "Why did the former king use the precious Akuto to give birth to a new king, when the Heavens are currently in an Akuto crisis? You are a cursed child, Munto, because you carry the blood of your parents, who predicted the cycle of Akuto. You swallowed their life. And now, not only your own land, but the entire Heavens are in danger because of you. Munto, we, the United Army, will not obey the Magical Kingdom any longer."  
Ryueri: "My prediction can no longer uncover a light of home for the Heavens. Munto, the Heavens are already…"  
Munto: "Do not give up, Ryueri. I will definitely find the light of hope."

*14: Referring to Marty and Theo's request for Yumemi's help in episode eight, "Because we were so powerless, Munto-sama has been shouldering the fate of this entire world from the time he was a child. Even though he has an unyielding spirit and has never once shown his weak side, Munto-sama cannot hold up this world alone."


End file.
